Cat and Master Wolf
by haru784
Summary: Kucing itu mencuri di rumah yang salah. / HoMin / Disclaimer: Beside the plot, I have none. / haru784


**Cat in Action**

Posisinya berada pada ketinggian 55 meter di atas permukaan tanah. Tepat di bagian luar gedung sisi timur, merapat pada jendela ruangan bernomor lantai delapanbelas. Butuh usaha lebih baginya untuk sekedar membuka lapisan kaca yang menghalanginya masuk. Perkiraanya menyebut bahwa pemilik apartemen ini punya sesuatu yang berharga.

Satu inchi. Bukan ukuran biasa hanya untuk sebuah jendela. Kaca ini dipesan dan dipasang khusus untuk tujuan tertentu. Dari pengalamannya, lebih dari seratus juta won bisa ia dapatkan malam ini jika ia berhasil. Tapi, tentu saja ia akan berhasil. Pikirnya.

Tubuh langsing miliknya menyisip dengan mudah pada lubang yang ia buat. Kemudian, menjejakkan kakinya hati-hati. Seluruh inderanya waspada terhadap segala jenis sistem keamanan di tempat itu. Enampuluh detik tepat dan tidak terjadi apapun.

Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya. Satu tangan panjang menuju pinggang, mengambil sebuah tabung. Detik selanjutnya, terdengar bunyi mendesis dari semprotan aerosol di antara jarinya yang berbalut sarung tangan. Memastikan tidak ada laser yang menghalangi langkahnya. Nihil.

Masih berada pada titik yang sama. Merasa ada hal ganjil di apartemen ini. Jendela tebal di belakangnya tidak sebanding dengan tipisnya pertahanan di depannya. Ia menaksir ulang perkiraannya. Belasan menit waktu untuk membuka kaca itu mungkin terlalu banyak. Tapi, ia akan tetap mengambil bayarannya.

Siluet berbaju hitam itu berjalan cepat namun penuh perhitungan. Menyetel pikirannya sendiri dalam permainan berburu harta karun. Karena, ia menyukai permainan dan harta. Jangan lupakan ketegangan ketika memainkannya.

Babak pertama, ruang tamu. Set sofa, _home theatre_ , rak-rak buku, dan satu lemari kecil yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia bergerak ke sudut, mendekati benda berwarna krem itu. Terkunci, lemari yang mencurigakan. Target pertama ditemukan.

Ia tersenyum. Pengamanan benda kayu ini lumayan menyenangkan. Butuh lebih dari tiga menit untuk membukanya. Yang di dalamnya juga tak kalah menyenangkan, sebuah medali emas berembos naga.

Babak kedua, kamar tidur. Satu ranjang besar, dua lemari kecil, dan _walk-in closet_. Target selanjutnya adalah apa yang ada di dalam lemari besar itu. Tidak terkunci. Isinya pakaian, sepatu, beserta aksesoris. Semuanya bermerk mahal dan berkelas. Semuanya milik pria. Sepertinya, pemilik hunian ini adalah seorang eksekutif muda atau sejenisnya.

Ia tidak terlalu peduli apa pekerjaan pemilik rumah itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, ambil barang berharga dan bernilai tinggi.

Ia akan bersiul jika tidak mengingat situasinya sekarang. Menghadap rak yang khusus didedikasikan untuk aksesoris. Berbagai jam tangan, cincin, _cufflink_ , penjepit dasi, anting, semuanya dibubuhi batu mulia berkilau. Mengangkat cincin bertahtahkan safir, ia tersenyum puas. Usahanya tidak sia-sia rupanya.

Selesei dengan segala perhiasan itu, ia keluar dari dalam lemari. Keluar dari kamar tidur dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Ada satu ruangan lagi yang belum ia jamah. Tubuhnya menghadap ruangan itu, matanya tertuju pada pintu putih tidak jauh darinya. Satu langkah kemudian ia berhenti. Hasil yang ia dapat sudah cukup. Belajar dari pengalaman, tamak tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Mendekati jendela, ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Hanya itu?"

Ia membeku. Suara pria, tenang dan datar. Merinding, bersumpah ia tidak merasa ada hawa seseorang di apartemen itu. Ia berbalik. Siluet hitam menempel di dinding di sebelah pintu putih.

Menatap tak gentar. Cahaya temaram menyinari mata pria itu yang balik menyorot tajam. Bergidik, namun ia tetap diam di tempat.

"Kau datang ke rumahku malam-malam tanpa diundang hanya untuk mengambil barang segitu saja? Bukankah cukup sulit melubangi jendela itu?"

Diam, sedikit terpengaruh. Ia sudah sampai sini, membawa hasil dan bersenjata. Melumpuhkan orang itu dengan pistol bukan perkara sulit. Tangannya bergerak cepat menuju pinggangnya tapi sebuah peluru melesat di samping kepalanya.

"Jangan coba-coba"

 _Urgh._

Telinganya berdenging. Sempat menoleh pada kaca jendela yang berlubang, ia menatap lawannya. Kembali terpaku.

"Kemari"

Ada tekanan dalam kata itu, membuatnya melangkah maju. Sebuah tangan mengambil pistolnya, tangan lain membuka topengnya. Wajahnya terpampang jelas, ia sudah dikenali. Diam, ia mengamati wajah pria itu. Mata mereka beradu sekilas.

"Hm, wajah yang tampan"

Cahaya lampu menyala terang seketika. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, membuka mata dan pria itu hilang dari hadapannya.

"Duduk"

Menoleh, pria itu duduk di sofa. _Sejak kapan?_ Menurut, ia mengambil tempat di seberang pria itu.

"Nama?"

"Shim Changmin"

"Kucing pencuri, huh? Kau memilih rumah yang salah malam ini."

Pria itu tersenyum.

Nalurinya berkata ia sedang dalam masalah. Senyum pria itu bukan pertanda baik. Ia diam, nyawanya ada dalam pertaruhan. Peluru tadi merupakan gertakan. Satu sentimeter ke kiri dan ia adalah mayat. Pengalamannya menyuruh untuk mematuhi pria itu.

Ia mengamati pria itu. Posturnya kokoh dalam posisi santai, ia yang memegang kendali saat ini. Ada aura superior yang menguar darinya. Changmin bergidik.

"Baiklah, Changmin, kau mau minum?"

 _Apa-apaan? Kenapa tiba-tiba menawari minum? Apa kau seharusnya bersikap ramah terhadap pencuri yang ketahuan mencuri di rumahmu?_

"Tidak"

"Apa kau yakin? Tidak perlu sunkan, sejak kau akan tinggal disini."

"Apa?"

"Boleh kulihat tasmu?"

Pria itu tersenyum padanya ketika ia menurut, mengulurkan tas berisi hasil curian. Ia mengamati benda itu sat per satu. Senyumnya lebih lebar, ia memegang anting rubi bergaris tengah dia sentimeter. Tangannya meraih sisi wajah Changmin.

"Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu."

Ia tetap tegang. Bukan dia pengendali situasi ini dan tidak akan bisa santai dengan tangan pria itu di telinganya.

"Kau punya lubang tindik, itu bagus. Kita tidak perlu membuatnya."

Tersenyum kembali. Ia memegang kuat telinga Changmin dan memasang anting dengan setengah memaksa. Lalu, menutup pengaitnya.

Changmin berjengit. Telinganya terasa panas dan berat.

"Selesei. Sekarang kau adalah peliharaanku, Changmin."

"A..pa?"

"Dalam anting itu tertanam berbagai cip khusus. Buka dengan paksa dan benda itu akan menyuntikkan racun ke tubuhmu."

Changmin terperanjat. Ia menatap pria yang menawarkan senyum.

"Kau bisa memotong telingamu tapi sensor gerak tertentu akan mengaktifkan suntikan racun."

"Oh, dan jangan coba-coba kabur karena GPS mengirim sinyal 24/7 lokasi pastimu."

"Singkatnya, kau terperangkap. Jadi, antara menurut atau mati. Kurasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu, huh?"

Menelan ludah, Changmin merasa senyum itu menakutkan. Beban di telinganya terasa lebih berat.

"Namaku Yunho dan aku adalah tuanmu."

Pria itu berdiri membayanginya.

"T..tuan"

"Kucing pintar"

Yunho tersenyum mengusap kepala Changmin.

 **Cat and Master Wolf**

Changmin menunggu di pintu. Duduk di lantai, menyatukan kedua telapak kaki, tangan di ujung tumitnya. Tuannya pergi dua jam yang lalu dan mengatakan akan kembali pukul sembilan malam.

Tuannya pergi mengenakan setelan mahal dan tas koper. _Pebisnis, huh?_ Tapi, ia bekerja di jam yang aneh. Terlebih hanya untuk dua-tiga jam. _Pebisnis macam apa?_

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan pria berpakaian tak bercela. Tersenyum ketika melihat Changmin menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang"

"Kau menyambutku?"

"Bukankah itu tugas peliharaan, meow~" _Persetan harga diri jika kau hanya akan mati._

Yunho mengusap kepala kucingnya. Lalu, pergi mandi dan berganti baju.

Changmin segera bergelung pada tuannya sesaat setelah ia duduk di sofa. Sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya. Yunho menginginkan peliharaan yang manja dan ia mengabulkannya. Dua minggu ia menikmati keras dan lembut sentuhan tangan itu. Pukulannya tidak main-main. Lingkaran ungu masih samar terlihat di rahangnya sejak lima hari yang lalu.

"Tuan"

"Hm?"

"Aku bosan"

Changmin menyesal, tangan tuannya terangkat dari kepalanya. Ia diam, tidak bergerak. Merapatkan giginya mengatisipasi pukulan. Tangan itu kembali mendekat, mengusap pipi lalu mengangkat dagunya. Tuannya tersenyum, bukan jenis senyum yang menakutkan.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah bersikap baik belakangan ini, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan besok."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku mendapat undangan ke acara pesta."

"Pesta? Seperti berpakaian rapi dan berdansa? Semacam itu?"

"Ya, semacam itu. Kita akan membeli baju yang sesuai ukuranmu besok pagi."

 _Aku tidak menyukai pesta semacam itu._

"Hm, kau ikut, kan?"

"Tentu saja"

Ia menawarkan senyum yang membuahkan ciuman di bibirnya. _Bukankah menjadi peliharaan adalah semua tentang menyenangkan tuanmu?_

.

"Ooh, bukankah ini peliharaan baru Yunho yang terkenal itu? Hm, lumayan juga."

Sebuah tangan meraih dagunya. Tangan asing milik orang asing. Ia menampik tangan itu, menatap pemiliknya garang.

"Wah, wah, bukankah dia kucing yang galak."

Orang asing itu tersenyum, mencemooh. Menyembunyikan bibir dibalik lentik jemarinya. Lalu, menatap Changmin dari atas ke bawah.

"Apa bagusnya dirimu? Tidak terlalu menarik. Apa yang dilihat Yunho dari orang bermuka masam sepertimu?"

Changmin tersenyum sinis, tidak akan terprovokasi. Tuannya lebih hebat dari mereka yang ditemuinya semalaman ini. Tidak ada alasan untuk bersikap baik. Ia peliharaan Yunho, bukan orang lain.

 _Bukankah mereka semua iri dan penasaran? Huh!_

Ia mengabaikan orang asing itu lalu, mendekati tuannya yang sedang berbincang. Tangannya melingkari lengan itu dan menempel padanya.

Yunho beralih pada Changmin. Mengusap rambut, memeluk, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Kau capek?"

"Hmmm"

"Kita bisa pulang sekarang."

"Wah, wah, bukankah dia kucing yang manja, Yunho?"

"Begitulah"

"Oh"

Ia melirik. Orang asing itu lagi, berusaha menarik perhatian tuannya. Sedikit bergerak, ia memandang orang asing itu setengah hati.

"Tapi sepertinya dia belum terlalu jinak. Aku mendekatinya sebelum ini dan dia memberiku tatapan mata yang jahat."

 _Orang ini!_

"Benarkah? Changmin sangat manja padaku."

"Kau tuannya."

"Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya. Aku tidak ingin punya peliharaan yang terlalu baik pada orang lain hingga kabur dari tuannya."

Ada ketegangan tertentu. Merasai ada sesuatu atara tuannya dan orang asing itu. Keduanya tersenyum, seolah ramah. Changmin tahu senyum itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, tapi kami harus pulang terlebih dulu."

"Sedini ini?"

"Changmin merasa kurang enak badan."

"Oh, kasian. Baiklah, semoga malammu menyenangkan."

"Selamat menikmati malam."

Changmin mendongak saat mereka sedang berdiri menunggu mobil. Ekspresi tuannya mengeras, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Siapa orang tadi?"

"Kim Jaejoong. Jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi."

Itu perintah.

.

Lebih dari seminggu, Changmin belum keluar rumah. Tuannya pergi bekerja tiga kali dan pulang kurang dari dua jam setiap kalinya. Tidak sibuk, lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan Changmin. _Bukannya aku keberatan, tapi…_

"Tuan, anda tidak bekerja?"

"Ada apa, Changmin?"

"Bisakah kita pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Hm, kau yakin bisa berjalan?"

Ia merasa pipinya sedikit hangat. Tuannya tersenyum.

"Aku bisa."

"Baiklah, seleseikan dulu sarapanmu lalu, kita pergi."

Ia menurut.

"Taman ini sepi."

"Taman ini termasuk komplek apartemen, tidak banyak orang yang datang di pagi hari. Terutama di jam kerja."

"Ah, es krim!"

"Di ujung taman itu? Kau mau?"

Ia mengangguk. Tuannya tersenyum lalu menyuruhnya menunggu, membeli es krim itu sendiri. Ia duduk di bangku taman, menatap sosok tuannya.

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang keluar untuk berjalan-jalan di pagi yang indah ini!"

"Kau.."

"Lama tidak bertemu."

Ia menatap. Kim Jaejoong tersenyum padanya.

"Serigala itu meninggalkan kucingnya sendiri? Mungkin seharusnya kau kabur selagi bisa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm. Empat hari lagi dan genap sebulan kau bersamanya, bukan? Kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho padamu pada malam ketigapuluh?"

Diam. Ia tidak peduli namun tetap mendengarkan. Kim Jaejoong tersenyum misterius.

"Dia akan membunuhmu, mengulitimu, dan memakan dagingmu."

Tetap diam.

"Dia orang yang sadis semacam itu. Tidak heran serigala itu menjadi pembunuh bayaran nomor satu."

Terkejut.

"Oh? Jangan bilang kalau kau belum tahu apa pekerjaan Yunho sesungguhnya? Bukankah kau peliharaan yang malang."

Ia menatap Kim Jaejoong tajam. Tersenyum terhibur atas ketidaktahuaannya.

"Tidak heran. Siapa yang sangka tangan hangat itu bisa berubah sedingin es. Menurutmu, mengapa aku kabur dari sentuhan lembut itu?"

Kim Jaejoong menyibakkan rambutnya. Changmin terperanjat. Tidak melihat adanya daun telinga di sisi kirinya. Kim Jaejoong menutupinya lagi, lalu meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya. Dia pergi.

"Pintu putih."

Changmin mendengar bisikan.

 **Master's Secret**

Ia berdiri di depan pintu putih. Ruangan yang belum pernah dimasuki. Diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tuannya berangkat kerja sepuluh menit yang lalu. Pembunuh bayaran, jika percaya ucapan Kim Jaejoong. Teringat daun telinga yang hilang.

Tuannya tidak pernah melarangnya langsung. Tapi, ia tidak pernah mendekat. _Benarkah ada sesuatu di dalamnya? Sesuatu yang mengerikan?_

Ragu. Ia berniat untuk melangkah pergi tapi tangannya sudah menyentuh kenop pintu. Tangan yang lain menempel pada pintu putih berikut sisi wajahnya. Berusaha mendengar sesuatu. Hening. Tangannya bergetar, memutar kenop perlahan.

Putih. Bagian dalam bersih dan rapi. Berisi meja kerja dan rak buku. Cahaya mataharipun dapat masuk dalam ruangan itu. Terlalu biasa. _Terlalu mencurigakan?_

Berjalan memasuki ruang. Mencari sesuatu yang terlihat ganjil, tapi nihil. Ia memutari dari sudut ke sudut. Tidak ada hal yang ia cari.

 _Apa yang aku cari sebenarnya? Pintu rahasia?_

Berdiri di sisi dinding yang dipenuhi rak. Ia diam membaca sederetan judul buku, mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin tidak asing. Tapi, tidak ada yang ia kenal. Berpindah pada meja, ia mengamati benda-benda di atasnya. Ada laptop putih, dua buku tebal yang ditumpuk, tempat pena, dan vas bunga.

Ia hendak berpaling. Namun, terdiam terpaku. Ia berbalik menatap vas berwarna putih, setangkai mawar putih di dalamnya. Merinding. Di dalam rumah ini tidak pernah ada bunga. Sepanjang ia tahu, tidak ada mahkluk yang bernapas selain dia dan tuannya. Tidak tanaman, tidak hewan, hanya dia dan sang tuan.

Mendekat, ia gemetaran. Ujung jarinya menyentuh dingin marmer vas. Lalu, menelusuri kelopak bunga. Mawar segar. Diganti setiap hari sepertinya. _Untuk apa?_

Tangannya menggenggam vas, berusaha menggeser. Bisa. Selanjutnya ada suara halus geseran benda. Ia merasa udara dingin menerpa punggungnya. Menoleh perlahan, ia melihat lubang persegi di dinding. Ia menelan ludah paksa. _Pintu rahasia._

Dia celaka. Jika semua ucapan Kim Jaejoong benar, dia benar-benar celaka. Panjang hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

Ada tarikan untuk melihat isi ruang rahasia. Dan ia menurutinya.

Empat sisi dinding itu penuh barang. Foto-foto di satu sisi, lemari arsip, bermacam senjata. Ia bergerak mengamati masing-masing koleksi. Jakunnya menelan ludah dengan susah. Matanya terpaku pada sisi dinding yang terdapat foto. Hampir separuh potret manusia yang terpampang adalah gambar dirinya.

Ia merasa sesak.

Berbagai macam pose itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Tidur, menonton televisi, makan, menyikat gigi, semua tanpa ia sadari terekam kamera. Permukaan kulitnya terasa dingin, tuannya tahu. Sebelum ia bergerak lagi, matanya tertuju pada satu foto. Tuannya sedang merengkuhnya dalam tidur. Jika sendirinya bukan di dalam foto, ia bersumpah akan berkata bahwa itu gambar sepasang kekasih yang saling mencinta. Tapi, itu bukan mereka.

Meninggalkan sisi dinding itu, ia berpaling pada pintu. Terenyak saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok seseorang. Ia menghadap penuh sekarang, tubuhnya kaku berdiri. Ia merasa dingin, menggigil.

"Changmin"

Ia melihat putih.

 **The End**

Changmin bergelung di atas sofa, tidur siang. Sementara tuannya membelai kepalanya lembut. Ia hidup. Ia hidup bersama tuannya. Ia hidup!


End file.
